


The Unexpected Friendship

by deanshot



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanshot/pseuds/deanshot
Summary: What started out as having to hire a few interns as part of a programme became one of the best ideas that Jared's company did.





	The Unexpected Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the movie The Intern, taken in a different direction. I will more than likely continue this but not right now.
> 
> Beta done by [masja_17](https://masja-17.livejournal.com/)

Jared steps off the elevator into the open floor space of his company ‘How’s The Fit’ and looks around for a few moments just taking everything in. As he does a visual sweep of the area on the way back, he spots an extremely well dressed man sitting down. There is also some other members of the public sitting near him. Jared has to admit that his interest is piqued but his attention is drawn away by his secretary Dani when she catches him before he can head to the man that has interested him.

“Jared, Chad needs to speak to you shortly about the internship program that you signed off on before the interviews can go ahead.”

“Sure Dani, tell him that I’ll meet him at my office in five minutes okay.”

“Will do Jared.”

Jared says his thanks to Dani before he heads for one of the empty customer service spots. He picks up one of the spare headsets and is sitting down just as a call comes through.

“Hello, How’s the fit, Jared speaking. How may I help you today?”

“Hi Jared, my name is Rebecca and I just received my delivery of four Bridesmaid dresses in pale green which has me really confused since I ordered them in a soft blue colour and I am frantic with worry as my wedding is this Saturday and I didn’t know what else to do so I rang the customer service helpline.”

“Hi Rebecca, first of all I must apologize that your order was wrong. I am personally going to contact the manufacturer as soon as we finish and get to the bottom of this. I am also going to make sure that you will have the correct order by Friday evening. Let me give you my cell number, its 555-467-3834, if you have any more problems please contact me.”

“Thank you so much Jared, I feel more relaxed now knowing that everything is being done to help me. Have a nice Wednesday.”

“You more than welcome Rebecca, goodbye.”

Jared pulls off the headset and immediately contacts the manufacturer, telling them of his complaint and to get it sorted immediately. As soon as it is fixed, send it to my office and he would make sure the shipment arrives in time for the young woman’s wedding. Jared shakes his head wondering how the hell the order got this fucked up since the dress wasn’t even available in pale green.

He doesn’t notice the looks he receives from one of his staff members sitting next to him when he was taking the phone call and giving out his personal cell phone number. Once he finishes the call, he gets up from the seat and heads for his own office where he knows Chad would find him. Sitting down at his desk, he fires up the desktop computer just as Chad walks into his office.

“Hey Jay, do you have a few minutes to go over the information I have about the Internship program? I have just finished finalizing the chosen candidates for interviews,” inquires Chad as he sits down on the seat across from Jared.

“Yeah of course Chad. So what’s this program and how come I haven’t heard anything about it until now,” asks Jared as he looks at his work colleague and notices how his colleague’s eyes roll and the last part of his reply.

“Jared, we discussed the internship program two months ago and we can’t pull out of it because it would be unlawful which means we could get sued. So I have four candidates that I want you to look at because one of them will be yours and before you tell me you don’t need one. I beg to differ because I know you’re exhausted, so some extra help will not be a bad thing.”

Jared looked at Chad and with the power of his mind, he tries to throw him out of his office. Unfortunately he’s not Jean Grey or Magneto and so he’s stuck with having to look at the candidates details. Holding his hand, he waits for Chad to place the items there but has to roll his eyes when Chad places them on his desk instead, right in front of him.

“Don’t give me that look Jared, I know full well that you’d pretend that you lost your grasp on them and make them fall into the bin so I took initiative and placed them on your desk instead.”

“Okay, you got me there. So one of these will be my personal intern, I don’t even know if I have enough work for them to do. I don’t want this person to be just sitting there, twiddling their thumbs, Chad.”

“Yes, one of these will be your intern and of course there’ll be work for them to do. I’m pretty sure whoever you get can handle doing some phone calls or be part of the customer service team that you so happily jump into, every chance you get.”

Jared doesn’t reply to Chad’s last statement but instead picks up the first folder. He has to school his facial reactions because the picture of this candidate was what Jared would call, model quality. He can instantly see green eyes that are surrounded by thick lashes and lips that were just calling on to be bitten. Tearing his eyes from the small picture, he turns his attention to the information about the candidate.

Jensen Ackles, age: 39 years, height: 6’1”, Jared smiles softly as it appears that he would be the taller of the two. Closing the folder back up, Jared places it aside and picks up the next one. He glances at the person’s picture and information, he does the same with the last two as well before arranging them on his desk.  
“I want to meet all four of them now so why don’t we head to reception and then I’ll decide who can be my personal intern.”

With that Jared got up from his seat and headed for the door knowing Chad would follow him and sure enough he could hear footsteps catching up with him. Soon they were walking side by side, the two men walked towards the reception and came to a stop. Jared could see that everyone from the looks of things had just finished their interviews and were now sitting down looking bewildered or scared but Jared couldn’t decipher from their faces which one it was.

“Hi everyone, my name is Chad and the man standing next to me is Jared Padalecki, the owner and founder of ‘How’s the Fit’. Now for those of you who don’t know anything about this company. Jared came up with the idea for his company sitting at his kitchen table as he was trying on clothing he bought at a shop downtown and the idea for this company came to him. He started the company eighteen months ago with just six people and now it has grown in size to what you see now.”

“I wanted to let everyone know that all of you have been successful and that the interviews you all just finished was too figure out what area you’ll be going to,” informs Chad as he looks at the group in front of him.

“Now, I’m going to call out a name and ask you to raise your hand so I can see who you are and then I’ll assign you a specified area. Connor Mulcahy, you’re a floater which means that you will go between areas when the need arises.”

“Genevieve Cortese, we’re placing you with the customer service department. Shauna Cusack, you’re going to be on my team which is marketing and distribution.” Chad pauses for a few moments to make sure that the people whom he’s just called out are okay with their placements, he smiles when the three of them smile in thanks. Just before he calls out the last name, he smirks to himself because he knows exactly where he’s going to place the last person.

“Okay, Jensen Ackles, I’ve decided that you’ll be Jared’s personal intern and if everyone could head to your specific areas now that would be great. Jensen you can follow Jared when he’s ready to head back to his office to give you more insight on what he needs help with.”

Both Jared and Jensen watch the remaining people in the area walk away as Shauna follows Chad to his section of the open floor plan. Jared is the first to turn towards his intern and has to hold in the gasp that’s threatening to escape because the man standing in front of him is utterly gorgeous, from his well-fitted tailored suit to his insanely green eyes. Jared has to force himself to blink just in case he is looking like some sort of deranged idiot.

While Jared is able to hold his gasp, Jensen is not so lucky and he lets out a soft exhale that is easily heard in the sudden quietness of the reception area. Jensen notices that even though he gasped at the stunning man standing just in front of him, he quickly realizes that if he doesn’t make the first move to introduce himself than they might be standing here for the day.

“Hi, my name is Jensen and it’s a pleasure to meet you. Looks like I’m going to be your intern and before we get started, I just want to say thanks for accepting my application.”

“Hi Jensen, I’m Jared but I think you already know that. You’re welcome even though I have to admit that I am curious as to why you’re saying thanks,” replies Jared with a small smile on his face. He puts his hand out to shake and Jensen smiles when he notices that his hand is slightly bigger and that he likes how Jensen looks up at him, it is a nice feeling but he knows he has to not let it show.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
